The One With The Jam
"The One With The Jam" is the third episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on October 3, 1996. Monica, tired of being upset after breaking up with Richard, decides to start making jam in large quantities. Plot tells Chandler about his "Hug-and-Roll" technique.]] Monica has decided she needs a project to help her get over Richard, so she takes to making tons of jam (the 'Jam Plan'). When she realizes that she is spending more than she can potentially make by selling the jam, she comes up with a new plan (the 'Baby Plan'). She wants to go to the sperm bank in order to get pregnant and have a baby. She searches through potential sperm donors, even coming across Joey, until she finds the one. Everyone disapproves of this plan, but Joey is the one to talk her out of it when he start depicting her as a married woman with kids, which is what Monica really wants. After somehow managing to call Janice fat by accident, Chandler goes looking for help from Ross and Rachel. They are willing to help him out, until Chandler asks about the cuddling problem that he has at night, when he cannot sleep comfortably because Janice is cuddled up against him. Rachel says that she and Ross are "cuddly sleepers" and tells him that they cannot help him. Ross, on the other hand, knows exactly what Chandler is experiencing and lets him in on a secret after Rachel has gone to work. He explains how, with Rachel, he waits for her to fall asleep and then hugs her to his chest, and rolls her to the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, Chandler does not succeed in carrying Ross' solution without rolling Janice off the bed. He also fails to keep his secret from Janice, who tells Rachel, who becomes annoyed at Ross. Meanwhile, Phoebe is being stalked by a strange man, Malcolm, who thinks that she is Ursula. It turns out, that in spite of his restraining order, he is still crazy about Ursula, who went on a date with him and then refused to return his calls. Phoebe helps him get over her, but as she has a crush on him, she starts going out with him instead. Things go well until she is convinced by her friends to follow him to see if he is still following Ursula. He is sad that Phoebe does not trust him and has taken to stalking him, but as it turns out, Malcolm is still stalking Ursula. Understandably, this freaks Phoebe out, and she breaks up with him. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast David Arquette - Malcolm May Wang - Girl Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia General *Joey hurting his arm was not originally part of this episode, but Matt LeBlanc dislocated his shoulder while filming, and the injury was written in. *Chandler mentions the girl from the xerox place in this episode (the second time he had done so). *David Arquette (Malcolm) was actually Courteney Cox's boyfriend at the time the episode aired. The two would later get married in 1999, which event is featured in the credits of the Season 6 opening episode. *Phoebe suggests to Malcolm to stalk her by the end of the episode. In the uncut DVD episode, Malcolm can be seen climbing into Monica's balcony from the fire escape. Monica and Joey tell him that "she Phoebe'll be back by five". Goofs *About five minutes into the episode during a conversation between Chandler, Ross, and Rachel in the girls' apartment, a shadow can be seen passing behind the closet door in the back. This happens while the three friends are the only ones in the apartment, meaning that someone else was walking by backstage. *When Phoebe is talking to Malcolm for the first time, her hands constantly move places, whenever the shot changes, with no time to do so. *In the scene where Ross tells Rachel that they are alone in the apartment, while he is leading her into the living room, the crew lights are visible at the top of the screen. *In the scene where Malcolm is talking to Phoebe in the subway, you can hear him but his lips aren't moving. *In the tag scene when Ross hits Chandler with his rolled up magazine, he only folds over one-third of the magazine. When it cuts to him hitting Chandler the magazine is fully folded over. *About 22 minutes in, during the conversation of the sperm donors, the boom mic can be seen multiple times above them. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Episodes